Project: Shadow The Whole Story
by blakebs
Summary: Discover the secrets behind Project: Shadow.


Onboard the Space Colony ARK, sat Professor Gerald Robotnik, the greatest scientist of our time sat inside his private lab talking to the President on a screen.

"I can't do it, I just can't do it! It's impossible!" said Professor Gerald, in a loud tone of voice.

"Imagine it, Professor. A world were there's no death, no pain, no disease, no anguish, and no sadness." said the President in a low calm tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, sir. But it just can't be done! Man was not meant to live forever! It's beyond man's limits." said the Professor beginning to get annoyed.

"What about your granddaughter, Maria? If you could discover the secret of immortality, you could cure her disease." said the President in his calm low tone of voice once again.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I can't do it, I just can't. I'm sorry."

"Think about it" said the President. Then the screen goes black.

Professor Gerald leaned back into his chair and sighed. He had gotten quite annoyed and aggrevated after his discussion with President Eisenhower. For all intents and purposes, he couldn't stand the man.

Just then, he hears footsteps and turns around to see his granddaughter Maria standing at the doorway.

"Granpa, is everything alright? I heard yelling." she said with concern in her voice.

Maria Mackenzie Robotnik, born March 31, 1943, was a blonde headed twelve year-old girl. Who was quite beautiful for her age. She was born to Gerald's oldest son, Clint and his wife Rose. Gerald loved his granddaughter like she was his very own daughter.

At age four, she was diagnosed with Neuro-Immune Deficieny Syndrome, or "NIDS", a life-threatening disease that required a person to live in a sterile enviroment and constantly have to take pills to regulate the disease.

The Professor offered to take care of her, and raise her aboard the ARK, where she could live in a sterile enviroment and not have to be taken to the hospital every week.

Maria would be in and out of the hospital for weeks, or even months at a time. And the Professor would come to Earth every time to visit her. It broke his heart to see his granddaughter like this.

"Everything's fine, Maria. Why don't you go back to you're room. I'll be there to tuck you in, in a minute." the Professor said in a low tone of voice. She walks out of the room with concern still on her face.

"Immortality..." the Professor said to himself softly as he leaned back in his chair.

Later that night, the Professor sat in his private quarters writing in his diary.

"Dear diary, I had a discussion with the President earlier tonight, and he's asked me to research immortality. But I am conflicted about what to do. The fact is, man was not meant to live forever, it is beyond our limits."

The Professor paused for a moment, thinking of what else to write.

"But... If I could discover the secrets to immortality, I might be able to cure my granddaughter's illness." the Professor continued to write.

The Professor paused again, but he started to write again.

"I suppose the only thing I can do is sleep on it. - April 11, 1955; Diary Intry 1755."

The Professor gets up from the table, heads out of the room, and heads to his bedroom.

The Professor puts his hand to a scanner located next to his door.

"Identity confirmed." a computer voice said.

The door slides open and the Professor steps in.

While in the room, the Professor walks around. He walks up to his nightstand and looks at a picture of him and Maria.

"I must be the luckiest man in the world." the Professor uttered softly.

The Professor sat on his bed and sighed. He lays his head down on the pillow, turns out the lamp on his nightstand, and quickly drifts off to sleep.

"Grandpa!" the Professor was awakened by his granddaughter calling his name. He quickly gets out of bed and rushes to her room.

He finally arrives at her room, panting like he just ran a marathon. He notices her coughing uncontrollably.

"Maria, what's wrong?" the Professor asked a obvious hint of concern and fear in his voice.

"Grandpa... cough... I... cough... I.... Can't.... Breath..." Maria said, barely able to speak.

"You need your medicine!" The Professor said, he rushes to Maria's nightstand and starts to look for her medicine frantically.

"Damn it! Where are those blasted pills?! Here they are! Here Maria, take them, quick."

Maria quickly gulps them down with water and passes out into her grandfather's arms, crying.

It's alright Maria, It's alright." The Professor said softly.

The next morning, the Professor walks into his lab and calls the President.

"Yes?" the President said, obviously tired.

"It's me."

"Gerald, do you realize what time it is?"

"I do. Sorry sir."

"That's quite alright. Now, what is it you were calling about?"

"I'm ready to take you up on you're offer... to research immortality!" he said with determination.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
